ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Genki Dama
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome GenkiDamaXL to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Is that you SpiritBomb? I am No Longer Your Friend 23:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Warning: Adding useless categories. Are you just Super Bomb with your name change? Prillin101 (talk) 15:05, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Is that a yes? I mean the former user. Prillin101 (talk) 15:10, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... Awkward... So how's... Your... Infobox? Prillin101 (talk) 15:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Whats up? YoYoYo! Please don't. Please don't add comments like "Cool!" to pages that have remained...dead for some while, or empty pages. It clusters up Activity Feed. If you really want to comment, shorten it to (saying comments like Cool!) 5 times per day. Okay? AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 13:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok. You'll be in the last saga. But tell me when you make the page. And link it onto my talk page. Ok? 21:24, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Gotext hey I wanted to talk to you about gotext reply than ill tell you whats on my mindAlways On The Run 12:45, August 25, 2012 (UTC)Goku259 Two things really first one is can he debut in one of your stories thanks I owe you one Change Story Title Please Hello this is Yajirobe123 could you please change the name of your story Dragon Ball: Time Travel because that is the name of a story I created too or at least say it's your version on there so people don't mistake your story for mine.--Yajirobe123 (talk) 14:36, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Change Story Title Please Hello this is Yajirobe123 could you please change the name of your story Dragon Ball: Time Travel because that is the name of a story I created too or at least say it's your version on there so people don't mistake your story for mine.--Yajirobe123 (talk) 14:37, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Image Website Hey gotta leave for now just message me that website link it would really help Goku259 Pictures Here you go Goku259 hello i'm gohan ssj3 it its a plesure to meet you. Future gohan ssj3 (talk) 00:32, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ... I noticed your signature looks alot like mine? [[User:SS1 Soldier|'SS1 Soldier]][[User talk:SS1 Soldier|'Talk']] Re: Wow, that was quick, nice job. 14:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) GTA: UDB Is there some way you can share the mods (Gotek and all UDB guys) so I can download it? Also, is it possible to make, for example, my character to replace CJ's skin? If so, please tell me. AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 17:13, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question The first one. From the first picture. 21:30, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Perfect i like the pis of shockwave. Kenichi The Mightiest Disciple (talk) 16:35, September 11, 2012 (UTC) PERFECT i like the pic